Goodbye
by Relised
Summary: After a car accident, Quinn loses Beth and her and Puck struggle to cope. Character Deathx2 Depressing Oneshot


_I don't own Glee_

_

* * *

_

**Goodbye**

Quinn was laying in her bed, a small teddy bear clutched to her chest. She trailed her fingertips over the edge of the frame on the bed next to her, not bothering to brush the tears out of her face. The frame had three openings; one contained a picture of her and Puck. She was facing him so you could see her obvious pregnant belly, and he was bent over placing a kiss to where the daughter was growing. The second hole contained a picture of a sonogram. It had been from the day they discovered they were having a girl, a girl they planned on naming Beth. The third hole was empty, and Quinn couldn't hold in the sobs when she remembered that the hole would always remain empty.

Quinn and Puck had been taking a drive through the country. It was rainy out, but Quinn was having trouble sleeping so Puck was trying to lure her to sleep. As they drove, Puck kept a hand on her belly and a lazy smile across his face. Every once in a while he'd turn and smile at his girls, so happy with where his life was taking him.

Even though he was young, Puck was glad they were having Beth. Getting Quinn pregnant had caused Puck to grow up and take responsibility. He was determined to prove that he wasn't his father and was so far doing a great job.

They were a few miles from town when a dog ran out into the road. Puck swerved to miss it, losing control of the car completely. The car had hit a tree, trapping Quinn in the passenger seat. The next hour was a confusing blur filled with the paramedics cutting Quinn out of the car, Quinn crying about pain, and Puck worrying about Beth.

They had admitted Puck just to keep an eye on him and forced him to stay in his room while the dealt with Quinn and the baby. He had floated in and out of sleep, and woke to see his mother standing over him. She had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him into her arms.

"Beth's gone, baby," She whispered, pressing a kiss to Puck's forehead as he fell apart.

"No. No, oh God, Beth. I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry."

Puck blamed himself for his daughter's death. He was withdrawing from everyone, falling into a deep depression. Everyone tried to tell him it was an accident and that they knew he hadn't meant for his daughter to die. Puck never answered them. He stops eating much, and spend most of his time sitting by his daughter's grave. Since she was a stillborn, there was an actual body to bury and Puck wanted nothing more than to have had the chance to hold his daughter before they took her away.

Quinn and Puck had stayed together through the summer, mourning together the loss of the child they never got to meet. But once school started, Puck started getting reckless again. He did dumb things like shoplifting and underage drinking. He rarely went home and stoped trying in his classes. Quinn had tried to talk to him, trying to pull him back to the Noah she knew. But soon it was all too much for her and the couple got in a huge fight.

"What the hell is your problem, Noah?" She screams, holding the umbrella higher so it covered both of them. She had found Puck at the cemetery, which those days wasn't that big of a surprise. He was sitting holding his head, and when he looked up he looks miserable.

"What's the point, Quinn? She's all I had left. I have nothing left to worry about anymore."

"You're a piece of shit, you know that? You're turning into your father-a fucking drunk who can't even take care of himself!" Quinn was half glad when Puck flinched, hoping this meant he still felt something. "What do you want from me, Noah? I'm not going to sit back and watch you kill yourself. You have to snap out of it, this isn't good for you."

"Can we not do this now?" Puck asked as Quinn led him to her car. "My head is killing me."

"Well maybe if you'd stop drinking. Or stop with the pills. Or actually slept, or ate like a normal person this wouldn't have happened. You're going to kill yourself!" Quinn pushed Puck into the car, leaning over him to fasten his seatbelt. He didn't talk as the continued to yell at him as she drove him to his house. In the drive way, Puck finally turned to Quinn.

"I'm a dead beat, Quinn. Just leave me alone, I break everyone I touch. I think I've made that evident." Puck leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he hoped the throbbing in his head would go away soon.

"I'm done, Noah," Quinn tells him, shaking her head. "I can't deal with your shit anymore, I have enough of my own. It's your fault our baby is gone, and I seriously can't handle being around you right now. Just get out of my car." Quinn saw tears fill Puck's eye as he hauls himself from the passenger seat, but she doesn't apologize. He knows she doesn't really blame him and she's sure she doesn't have to say it.

Quinn didn't go to school the next day, choosing to lay in bed all day and cry over the loss of her daughter. Her phone had rang several times throughout the day, but she never answered it. She simply hugged the bear that was supposed to be Beth's and looked at the picture frame that had outlined how things had gone from great to horrible.

Around six o'clock, there was a knock on Quinn's bedroom door and she was surprised to see Kurt Hummel walk into the room. He looked scared and someone what disappointed and Quinn was pretty sure he was there to tell her off for being mean to Puck. Before Kurt could say anything, Quinn started in on her speech.

"Don't bother, Kurt," Quinn said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm not apologizing to him. He's out of control and I can't handle it anymore. The only reason he wanted me for in the first place was because I was Finn's. Then he just wanted me for Beth. And I know I shouldn't have said it was his fault that B-Beth's gone, but he was driving the car that took my baby away and I get to be mad about that." She was well aware she was rambling but at that moment, Quinn didn't care. This was the first time she got to say what she thought about losing the baby and she was going to say everything she could.

"Puck isn't good for people, Kurt. He takes what he knows he shouldn't have, and everyone just gets so caught up by how attractive he is that they don't put up a fight. I can't believe we thought we could raise a child together. Have you see him lately? He's fading fast, Kurt, and I can't be responsible for him right now. I'm still trying to put my life back together and not break down crying every time I see a baby. She was inside of me and that was ripped away from me when Noah drove that damn car into the tree!"

At that point Quinn was crying so hard and she was pretty sure that everything she had just said made no sense what so ever. She peaked up at Kurt and he gave her a sad, small smile before taking her hands.

"I came to talk to you about Puck, but not about you walking away from him. His mom called Finn, they had taken him to the hospital, sweetie. It appears he had hit his head in the accident, but he was so worried about you so he never told anyone at the hospital. He's had a lot of swelling in his brain and apparently a slow bleed in his brain, too. He lost consciousness after you dropped him off this afternoon and was alone for a few hours before his mom found him. Between the leak and everything else, he lost a lot of blood and oxygen to his brain…

"They had him on life support, but the chances of Pu-Noah waking up again were very slim. And even if he woke up, he'd never be the same, Quinn. His mom decided against keeping him on life support…Noah died a couple of hours ago."

Quinn was sure the world had stopped. She couldn't catch her breath and she was aware of Kurt rubbing her back telling her to breathe. First Beth was gone and now Noah, too. Her little family had been stolen away from her and Quinn wasn't sure how much more she could handle. She let Kurt pull her into a hug and he spent most of the time rocking her back and forth while he rubbed her back.

"He loved you, Quinn," Kurt whispered into her ear as she sobbed. "He loved you, and he loved Beth. Don't you ever forget that."

* * *

A week later, Quinn stood at Puck's grave. His mother had buried him next to Beth, figuring he would want to be with his daughter. Quinn traced her hand over his gravestone, her fingers running over the letters spelling out his name:

**_Noah Puckerman_**

**_February 16, 1992-September 8, 2010_**

**_Loving Son, brother, father, and friend_**

_"Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them calling, oh Beth what can I do? Oh Beth what can I do…"_ Quinn sings softly, trying to imagine the two loves that had been taken from her too soon.

"You better take care of my baby, Noah," Quinn whispered as she tilted her head back to look up into the sky. "I miss you. And I'm sorry I was always such a bitch to you. I only did it because I loved you. I hope you can forgive me. I love you both so much." With a heavy sigh, Quinn bent down and placed Beth's teddy bear at the grave. She turned and walked away, never looking back.

* * *

_**AN**__: Hello depressing procrastination fic while I'm supposed to be finishing Stockholm Syndrome. Don't mind me. _

_I hope you liked it. Please review. _


End file.
